vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Chloe von Einzbern)
Summary Archer is an Archer-Class Servant who first appears in the Prsima Causeway event. Her True Name is Chloe Von Einzbern. A girl who once was a part made up of what Illya could have been, she has since separated from her and formed her own being and identity through the use of a Class Card carrying a certain nameless hero as a base. Despite not existing in the way she wanted to be, she was nonetheless accepted by those of her family and friends, becoming a part of their lives from there on out. She appears in the world of Fate/Grand Order during an investigation of a mirror world along with Illya with Miyu, only to be separated from the former and captured along with the latter by the First Lady, even coming to be possessed and used to face off against Illya and Chaldea, who helped to free her from the First Lady's control and rescue Miyu. Though she goes back home with her friends after saying goodbyes, a part of Chloe herself stayed behind to go to Chaldea due to wondering what life was like there, allowing her to be contracted with Chaldea under Ritsuka Fujimaru and staying with them as one of many Servants to call upon during the events of the Singularities. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings, Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge, Caladbolg III and Hrunting. Name: Archer, Chloe von Einzbern, Kuro Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 11 years old Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Precognition (Possesses an innate sixth sense that allows her to sense and avoid danger in combat), Skilled sword user and bow user, Weapon Creation, Power Mimicry (Can replicate any weapon she sees and wield them with the skill of the original user), can reinforce objects and herself with mana using Reinforcement Magecraft, Minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg III, Homing Attacks with Hrunting, nullify low-rank magic and magical contracts with Rule Breaker, Teleportation, Mana Drain (Can drain mana from others by kissing them to replenish herself), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Fought Shielder and Illya in the Prisma Causeway event, who fought Nursery Rhyme, Medea Lily, Medb, Helena, and Demon Pillar Glasya-Labolas. Later fought Blackbeard, Diarmuid, Gilles, and Phantom). Higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings, Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge (As a C-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is capable of producing A-Rank attacks capable of taking off one of Berserker's lives), Caladbolg III (While further deteriorated from the original as a copy of Caladbolg II, its power as a Broken Phantasm should still make it comparable to an average Noble Phantasm like Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death) and Hrunting (Stronger than Caladbolg III as an A-Rank Broken Phantasm). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B rank speed as a Servant, allowing her to keep up with most Servants of this speed. Fought Shielder and Illya, and later kept up with the likes of Diarmuid and Phantom.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Should be the same as her normal counterpart) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Triple Linked Crane Wings. Durability: Island level. Higher with Rho Aias (should be equal to her normal counterparts, which was durable enough to defend against a Gate of Babylon attack) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping) Range: Melee range, higher with Thrown Kanshou and Bakuya, Kilometers with Broken Phantasms and arrows (Should be comparable to Archer) Standard Equipment: Kanshou and Bakuya, Unknown bow, Rho Aias, Fake Nine Lives, Hrunting, Caladbolg III, numerous other Projections Intelligence: Chloe is a bright and versatile fighter just like how she is back in her original world, able to utilize her projections as projectiles and use her teleportation to move behind her target instantly to perform her Triple Linked Crane Wing attack. She also possesses an Eye of the Mind (False) skill, which enables her to avoid danger as well as calmly and carefully analyze the fight before her and deduce the most appropriate, immediate action to take to achieve victory. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: Chloe's preferred weapons when fighting in close combat. Though they are of low rank as Noble Phantasm, their nature as dual-wielding weapons combined with their affinity to one another, along with their little mana tracing cost, makes them reliable and excellent weapons for Chloe to use. Due to gaining the knowledge in their use through Archer's Class Card, Chloe also inherits the signature Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique, with her variation consisting of using two pairs to encircle the enemy while she teleports behind them with a regular to strike along with the former sets, creating a simultaneous attack of six swords coming down on the enemy. She is also even capable of reinforcing the blades to make a pair of long swords, referred to as Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge, increasing their potency further. * Caladbolg III: The Fake-Fake Spiral Sword: A deteriorated version of Caladbolg II, which itself is a degraded version of the Caladbolg wielded by Fergus mac Róich. It is primarily used as a Broken Phantasm arrow, twisting space when fired to ensure that it will strike its target. * Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains: One of the two swords belonging to Beowulf, modified to form an arrow. Much like Caladbolg III, Chloe fires it as a Broken Phantasm arrow, which homes in on the target to ensure it does not miss. It also possesses exceptional range and can be fired repeatedly, though it takes increasingly larger amounts of mana. * Fake Nine Lives: Fake-Shooting the Hundred Heads: A projection of the axe-sword of Heracles, which would represent the tactics he devised to slay the hydra. However, Chloe is incapable of competently wielding the weapon due to its weight, and as a result, she only uses it as a shield. * Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: The shield of Ajax, a hero of the Trojan War who was the only one capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of multiple petals that protect Chloe from attacks, though she will be damaged for every later that is pierced. However, she is only capable of manifesting four of the seven total petals. Class Skills * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Having retained Archer's B-Rank in this skill, Chloe is capable of remaining active for two days without support from a Master. However, this is an optimal value achieved by avoiding combat and conserving mana. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. As a Servant, Chloe has C-rank Magic Resistance, allowing her to defend herself against spells below two verses but will not protect against magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. However, by wielding Kanshou and Bakuya, Chloe’s magical resistance is increased, which should allow her to be able to deflect magical attacks as powerful as Caster’s A-rank spells. Personal Skills * Eye of the Mind (False): The natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense refined through combat experience. At a rank of B, Chloe can carefully and calmly analyze a battle and its circumstances so that she can carefully deduce the appropriate course of immediate action for victory. *'Kiss Demon': A skill representing the young Archer’s constant desire for mana despite no longer needing it to sustain herself thanks to Chaldea supplying her with it, Chloe will often try to find any with magical energy to provide her own through an act of lip contact. *'Projection Magecraft': A form of magecraft that reproduces tools for a few minutes through images. Through the Class Card she utilizes back in her homeworld, Chloe can project various weapons, including Noble Phantasms, for combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Absorption Users Category:Bow Users Category:Female Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Kids Category:Playable Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6